Fortunate Misfortune
by Jaden Scott Lewis
Summary: Young Edward suffers when Bella dies. Not knowing it was possible, Edward sees another mate. How would they end up happy when Edward compares his new found mate with Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor harry potter or any of it's characters. The credits must all be given to Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling..!**

**The idea is all I have for myself...Well, your reviews too...lol :-***

**Do review after reading..!**

* * *

I fell down the icy lake as I was following a silver dear petronus. I wasn't able to recite my spell. I was out of breath. I thought I was gonna die but someone held my hand and carried me to the ground.

I felt an excrutiating pain. It lasted for I don't know how long. I gasped for air but the more I breathe faster, the hotter it burns. Finally, it stopped.

When I thought I was gonna die, I thought wrong. I've neverfelt so alive before. But what is this I'm feeling? It felt as if I was craving for something to quench my thirst. Fragrance covered the air.

_Is this blood I smell?_

My reflexes were never faster. I ran as if everything around me was in slow motion. And there _it_ was a muggle. The human was the source of the irresistable fragrance. I couldn't control myself. I buried my teeth into the human's neck. I drank blood as if I was thirsty for years now.

_Oh no! What have I become? I'm a monster._

A soft angelic voice I then hear.

"How are you boy? I see you've already fed yourself." _She_ said.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was astounded. I never notice my voice could sound this musical.

"I'm Victoria. I created you." Victoria replied.

"Created?"

"Yes. Created. You're a vampire now. I saw you dying inside the iced lake. I heard slow heartbeats. I had mercy and saved you."

"A vampire? This cannot be!" I shouted.

I wanted to cry but it seems that I'm all dried up.

"There is nothing you can do now, boy. You must accept the fact that you're no longer human and is immortal."

"What did you do to me!? I didn't want to be saved and be turned into a bloody vampire! You could have just left me there and die a human! You've turned me into a monster!"

"I'm sorry if you think of it that way. I wanted to help, to save you."

"Sorry. Sorry? Is that gonna bring me my life back? Is your sorry gonna bring me back to being human? Being alive? I think not!"

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. She followed me but could not keep up with my speed. I didn't know where to go. I just ran and reached Hogwarts.

_Hermione, she'll know what to do._

I ran toward Hermione's quarter.

"Hermione, wake up. Hermione." I whispered.

She then woke up and was a bit shocked.

"What happened to you? Ron and I were worried sick." Hermione replied.

"I saw a siver doe by the lake. I followed it but unfortunately fell down the ice." I replied back.

"What? Fell down the ice? How did…." She paused as she held my face.

She noticed I was as cold as ice. The sun started rising. The rays entered Hermione's room. As soon as sun rays touched my skin, I started shimmering.

"A vampire!" Hermione shouted.

"No! Hermione, don't be afraid…" I wasn't able to continue.

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione casted.

Light came out her wond and recoiled as it hit my body.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" _Hermione repeatedly casted upon me but it kept rebounding.

"Hermione, stop!" I held her and could see that I had a tight grip at her arm.

"Let go of me you monster!" She shouted while crying.

Students then came in. I jumped of Hermione's window to escape. I was startled hearing her call me a monster. I thought she would listen to me. I thought she could help. I never really expected she would react that way. She looked pretty scared. Knowing her, I know she have already read about vampires.

I stopped as I reach the forest. I was surprised I can still hear them despite the distance.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ron asked.

"He….He's a monster!" Hermione cried.

"Who is a monster?" Proffesor Dumbledore exclaimed.

Hermione couldn't talk. Proffesor Dumbledore casted her a sleeping spell. I couln't take what is happening. I decided to leave. I couldn't cry but I felt pain.

"_Avada Kadavra" _Proffesor Snape chanted.

The spell recoiled and hit him. I accedentaly killed Proffesor Snape.

Hogwarts' other proffesors were not far. I couldn't move. I didn't know vampires could undergo shock. For the second time around, Victoria came and grabbed me. I was back to consciousness. I ran along with Victoria.

I can't accept the fact that I'm hated now, hated as much as Voldemort. How could my life change in just an instant? I should have died but instead I lived. Saved by the person who gave me unwanted life. Am I to thank her or hate her? I then knew it was the beginning of my fortunate misfortune.

* * *

**a/n: So what do you think?Who is the one narrating? I know some of you already know it. It's revealed in a way.**

**Tell me what you think about it. Hit review now :-)**

**It's my first crossover. Hope you like it. (*wink*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor harry potter or any of it's characters. The credits must all be given to Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling..!**

**The idea is all I have for myself...Well, your reviews too...lol :-***

**Do review after reading..!**

* * *

**Inside the cave**

I have no one now. I thought loosing both my parents was the most depressing moment of my life. It crushed me when the friend I used to have is one of many who hate me right now. It seems I need to start trying and make another friend in Victoria. She's the only one I have now. I think I have too. Besides she did save my life.

"Why are you doing this? First you _save_ me from death itself and then turned me into this cursed monster. Now you save me again. Why are you drowning me in debt? What do you want from me?" I asked Victoria.

"Well boy, that is in no importance right now. We need to hide you from those who are trying to get you killed. Who are they by the way?" She asked me back.

"They are my proffesors back at Hogwarts. The one's who used to teach me how to defeat evil. They're trying to kill me because, I'm evil now."

"Don't think of yourself that way…. What did you say you name was again?"

"Potter, Harry Potter." I replied.

"Don't think of yourself that way Harry. Being a vampire doesn't mean being evil. There's more to being a vampire than being a monster."

"I'm not evil? I just killed Proffesor Severus Snape. How can that not be evil?"

"About that, how were you able to kill him Harry?" Victoria curiously asked.

"I swear I did not do that in purpose. When the professor casted the spell, it rebounded to him and died."

"Spell?"

"I'm no muggle… I mean, I am not an ordinary human. I am a wizard, a warlock, how ever you prefer it."

"My, my. I did not know your kind exsisted. Until this, I met one." She looked verry surprised.

"Well, that would make two of us. I did not know your kind exsisted. Not until, well, I became one." I said like was about to laugh.

Time passed and I was surprised the proffesors had not found us yet. I thought the cave was enchanted in its ways.

"How, about you Victoria. Who are you?" _That sounded strange. Saying her name and asking who she was. I hope she gets it._

"Well I'm no special one like you. I was born in London. My coven was torn by the Volturi for some reasons. It didn't really matter to me that much. I never really liked them for a family. I was able to save myself. Since then I've been running from the Volturi and evetually evaded other covens as well."

"Well I'm sorry for asking that. It was not my intention to make you feel sad." I sincerely apologized. "This Volturi, who are they? How were they able to do that to your coven?"

"They are like the vampire royalties. They maintain peace and order in vampire world. That is your…." She paused.

"My what, Victoria?"

"They will be your family now. I'm letting them take care of you now. I now I can't baby sit you any longer. You'll be safer there. Aro will make it sure you are safe. Besides, I'm not good at keeping company. I work alone."

She then hugged me. I did not react. I know it would also keep her safe. I know the proffesors won't stop hunting me. I'll get put in danger when I'll stay with her. I'm not planning to repay my _creator_ that way.

* * *

**Volterra, Italy**

"Aro, you have visitors." Heidi, a member of Victoria's coven said.

"Victoria, it has been so long since we've last seen each other." Aro welcomed. "Who is this young man you have brought with you?" A sinister smile then appeared.

"Potter, Harry Potter. He's got gifts non any of your guards or even other vampires posses." Victoria replied Aro.

Aro reached out for my hand. He saw everything I had in my memory. He was very pleased with what he saw. He then wanted me to be part of his _family_. I accepted his offer in exchange that he would never hurt Victoria.

Aro then trained me to harness my gift. After years of practice I now know how to control this gift of mine. I then knew that I didn't kill Professor Snape. He accedentally killed himself. The spell thrown unto me recoils and wherever I was looking at immediately becomes the target of the spell. When Proffesor Snape chanted _'Avada Kadavra'_, I was looking at him so the spell rebounded to him. It didn't work with Hermione because I wasn't actually looking at her then.

Aro favoured me amongst his other guards from then on. It was kind of more like Hogwarts for me. _We_ at the Volturi kept balance between the vampire world and the human world.

It was going on fine at first but Aro grew greedy. He wanted to use my gifts to control other vampires. He wanted all gifted vampires to be part of the Volturi. To make him more powerful.

I couldn't take it any more. I wanted to save, not to oppress. After almost a century with the Volturi, I decided to leave and stay inside the cave where Victoria first housed me. I casted a spell to keep any vampires and wizards from finding me there. I lived peacefully for a while until one faithful day.

* * *

**a/n: Well, what do you think?**

**hope you like it as much as the first chapter...do tell me how it is for you...**

**hit review :-)**

**thanks for every body who reviewed, followed and made it one of their favorites...**

**thank you all so much...**

**more power and God bless you all...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor harry potter or any of it's characters. The credits must all be given to Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling..!**

**The idea is all I have for myself...Well, your reviews too...lol :-***

**Do review after reading..!**

* * *

**Harry's Point of View**

I was then feeding when I heard a familiar voice. I could not be mistaken, it was Demetri I heard. But there were two others I do not know.

"Hello, Emmet. Good to see you here, alone." Demetri said.

"What do you want with me Demetri? Surely Aro didn't send you here to get me." The one he called Emmet responded.

_Aro, sending Demetri for someone? I got to see this._

I hid myself behind bushes distant away for them to feel me.

"No, definitely not, Emmet. I came here in my own will. You see, I plan surprising Aro. Surely he would be surprised if he sees I brought a Cullen. I'm certain Alice would now accept his offer for your life, would she not?" Demetri said smilingly to Emmet.

The man with Demetri then launched and attacked Emmet. They shared almost equal strength but I could see that Demetri's companion was in a better position. I decided to interrupt.

I could see in their faces that they were shocked to see me.

"Enough!" I shouted out.

"Felix, stop." Demetri instructed the other vampire.

"Well, well. If it isn't the young Harry Potter. Long time had passed, Potter." Demetri said.

"It sure has been, Demetri. I can see you have not changed a bit since then. Still hoping Aro would favour you as much as he did with me."

I could see Demetri's anger. Felix then launched towards me.

_"Crucio"_ I immediately casted.

I could control how much agony Felix felt with my hand. Aro taught me to control this gift but obviously _this_ Felix had no idea about it.

My palms were slowly closing. Felix felt the torture increasing at the same time.

"Stop it Potter." Demetri called out.

I then lifted the spell I casted against Felix.

"Leave, and never return." I command both Felix and Demetri.

"As I see it, we have no more matter do discuss here then." Demetri uttered. "Please do great young Miss Alice for us, Emmet."

"Didn't you hear him? Leave!" Emmet exclaimed.

Demtri gave Emmet a furious look, and then they left. I turned around and was about to go.

"Wait." Emmet shouted.

"Go home. They will not be bothering you for a while now."

"Wait I should express my thanks for helping me. Would you mind coming with me?"

Emmet looked sweet and sincere. I couldn't reject his offer. Besides, I haven't seen other vampires for a while now. Meeting few won't hurt.

As we ran towards their home, Emmet kept asking me questions.

"So, what shall I call you?"

"I'm Harry Potter. You can just call me Harry." I replied.

"Well, Harry, I'm Emmet, Emmet Cullen. You can call me Emmet. Pleasure to meet you." Emmet happily replied back.

"Pleasure's all mine."

"Such a special gift you demonstrated back there. How did you know Demetri by the way?"

"I was once with the Volturi. About three decades ago, I left and lived away from them."

"Phew. I'm glad that you're not with them anymore. If you were, you could have grabbed me back there." Emmet laughed.

"Actually, If I were still with them, they won't give a dime with any of other vampires around the world." I smiled.

"Really? Why so?" Emmet curiously said.

I didn't say a word. I just gave him a smile. Emmet then knew I wasn't ready to share that part of my life. Silence then covered the air as we ran.

* * *

**Cullen residence (Author's Point of View)**

"Rose, Emmet is coming home." Alice called out to Rosalie.

"That was fast. He finished feeding quickly today." Rosalie laughed.

"He wasn't able to feed. He _was_ in trouble." Alice looked serious.

Jasper then ran towards Alice. Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme looked alarmed.

"What happened?" Rosalie worriedly asked.

"Nothing bad happened to him. Someone was there. He saved Emmet. He's coming with Emmet here." Alice looked relieved along with the others.

A while later, Emmet arrives with Harry. The whole family welcomed their visitor.

"Hello, thank you for saving my clumsy brother out there. I'm Alice. I see were gonna be good friends." Alice welcomed Harry jumping.

Harry just smiled and stayed silent.

"Come, meet the rest of our family. This is Carlisle, our dad and mom Esme. My mate, Jasper. And this is Emmet's mate, Rosalie." Alice introduced.

"Thank you for saving my son." Carlisle said.

"I owe you Emmet's life. Thank you." Rosalie hugged Harry.

"Can't we thank Harry inside?" Emmet interrupted.

"Harry?" Carlisle confusingly asked.

"Potter, Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"I remember now. Volturi's gifted one, Harry Potter." Carlisle continued.

"I was." Harry corrected.

"Well, you've meet all of us now." Emmet said.

"Not exactly all of us. Edward is visiting the Denali's." Alice called out.

Time passed and Harry felt welcomed while with the Cullens. But then, he was not family. He had to leave. Harry left without meeting Edward. Alice used that as an excuse to make Harry come back, to meet Edward.

* * *

**a/n: well? what do you think? did I introduce the Cullens well?**

**do review after reading... **

**thank you for all the support...**

**thanks for all who reviewed, followed and favorited...sorry though for not mentioning all of you here...**

**I love you all..! **

**More power and God Bless...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor harry potter or any of it's characters. The credits must all be given to Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling..!**

**The idea is all I have for myself...Well, your reviews too...lol :-***

**Do review after reading..!**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I've been wondering who this Harry Potter is. Alice has been talking about him and how he saved Emmet.

If it wasn't for the game at the Denali's I would have met Harry. Emmet and I were suppposed to be playing at the Denali's but Emmet insisted he should feed so I decided to go alone.

Playing was never really my kind of stuff. But knowing Kate, she would be pissed off if none of us played with them. Alice and Rosalie were out shopping. They had Jasper as driver for the day. Carlisle was in doctor duty and Esme decided to come with him. Emmet was feeding. I had no choice, I was the only one available for that day.

When I got home, Alice wouldn't stop talking about Harry. We've waited for almost a week waiting he would return, but he didn't.

"Alice, when will Harry give us a visit?" Emmet asked.

"I haven't seen yet." Alice replied.

"We must respect his decisions. After he left the Volturi, he hasn't mingled with any vampires because of his rare gifts. We were lucky he accepted Emmet's offer to pay us a visit." Carlisle added.

"Carlisle, can I go out?" I asked to leave the scene.

"Surely Ed, just be careful."

I was running past the falls when I sensed someone.

I jumped across. I saw clothes by the rock. The scent of the clothes reminded me of my late wife Bella. It was really fragrant.

I decided to follow the scent. It was fading but I can still keep up. The scent directed me into the cave.

"Hello. Are you inside?" I asked.

"Who are you?"

It was like I heard Bella speak again. Only a male version though. The resemblance of there voices, I can't deny. It was like I was alive again.

I walked slowly deeper into the cave. I really want to see him.

"Stop. What do you want from me?" He then asked.

I made returning his clothes as an excuse. I asked him if he could come out. He decided not to because I was a stranger.

It seemed hearing my name made him decide to show himself. I saw his beautiful green eyes, his shimmering body. I wasn't able to help myself. I kissed him. I felt really happy, it was as if I could die any moment because of over joy. It felt more intense heat getting into my body as he kissed me back. Luckily I was able to stop.

* * *

**Harry's Point of View**

I had this habbit of swimming by the falls near my cave. It made me feel human, though I can't feel the cold water. I just loved soaking there.

I heard movements not far away. I immediately ran home. I'm sure it was non any of other vampires I've met. I couldn't recognize the scent.

Because of the hurry, I forgot my clothes by the rock at the falls. I wasn't concerned that I was naked at the moment.

I hid in the deepest part of the cave where even light itself can't penetrate. Suddenly I hear footsteps.

"Hello. Are you inside?"

I've heard about millions of vampire voices but none ever lingered to me like I'm feeling now. I felt his voice calmed the storm inside my body. My worries disappeared.

"Who are you?" I asked back.

He didn't respond. He then slowly walked deeper inside the cave.

"Stop. What do you want from me?" I prevented him from coming any further.

"Your clothes, you left it. I came to return it to you. Have I startled you back there?" The vioce replied.

"Leave the clothes there." I instructed.

"I want to see you. May I?" His voice sounded like he was grabbing me.

"I'm not good with companies. I don't even know you. Thank you for retuning the clothes. Can you leave now?" I tried resisting the urge to come out.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. Now you know me. Can I see you now?" He replied.

_Edward Cullen, the one I wasn't able to meet. I presume his kind, like the rest of his family._

I decided to take a look at this Edward Cullen.

"Why do you want to see me?" I said as I walked halfway across.

"I think I know who you are."

_Oh, maybe his family was able to mention me to him._

As I revealed myself out in broad sunlight, I stopped. I felt soft lips right next to mine. I couldn't resist myself. I kissed him back.

The feeling of contentment I then recognize. It was as if the piece I've been looking for completed my puzzle. He then stopped, looked right into my eyes and said,

"You're my mate."

* * *

**a/n: hey..! so what do you think.? **

**I hope I introduced Edward well. **

**Review for your comments and suggestions.! :-)**

**Thanks again for the additional followers and thanks for all who favorited.**

**Thanks a lot for the ones who reviewed..! I got new ideas from your comments. **

**God bless and more power to everyone..! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor harry potter or any of it's characters. The credits must all be given to Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling..!**

**The idea is all I have for myself...Well, your reviews too...lol :-***

**Do review after reading..!**

* * *

**Harry's Point of View**

"You're my mate." Edward uttered.

My head was about to blow up. Anger suddenly entered the scene.

"WHAT?" I angrily said.

I've never felt this kind of urge to kill someone before. I ran from the Volturi because they were holding me against my will. And here he is, someone claiming me as his? I'd rather kill him.

"Please, calm down Harry."

"How dare you claim me yours? Who do you think you are?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to have shocked you Harry. It just came in to me that you and I are mate"

I felt increasing anger as I hear the word mate again. I wanted to kill him but something seems to be stopping me.

"You and me…mate? So what do you think, after declaring I'm your mate I would just say _'sure Edward I love you and I want to be your mate'. _Is that what you're waiting to hear?" I said angrily while walking nearer.

"What? Whoa, Harry, I just said you are my mate. I never said _I love you_." Edward said laughingly.

I felt a little embarrassed after hearing him say those words. I wanted to laugh. The anger inside me then slowly faded. He handed me my clothes. I got dressed and then we sat down for a little talk.

I then laughed harder and louder. He kissed me but forgot to ask my name. We then talked about Bella.

"You've mentioned, Bella. Who is she?" I asked.

"Bella was my late wife. After Carlisle changed me into a vampire, I went to see her but unfortunately she… died." Edward replied.

"What? I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to catch up. I'm a little confused right now."

Edward gave me a smile. He then elaborated further.

"Bella was my wife when I was still human. I was recruited as soldier. I was far from home about 10 months. While at battle, I was infected with the influenza. As I was about to die, Carlisle changed me. I went back to see Bella, but I was too late. Our neighbor told me she died just days before I came back. Because of too much depression, I rebelled. I disobeyed Carlisle, I killed humans. I was really angry with myself because I wasn't able to save Bella. As our family grew, my loneliness became lesser, and greater both at the same time. Lesser, because I had a new family worth loving. Greater, because I was the only one without somebody worth living."

I could see Edward's pain right through his eyes. I was ashamed on how I scolded him a while ago.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Bella. But Edward, I'm sure I'm not gonna change anything. Certainly being your mate wouldn't change the fact that Bella, the one you love, is dead. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"I know that I can't bring Bella back. But I also know Harry, that you are my mate. You are destined to be with me 'til the end of time. I know it. You wouldn't believe me but, you are my Bella."

"Can't you see it Edward, you don't really wan't me to be your mate. You wan't me to replace Bella, and I can't do that. I can't be someone who I'm not."

"But I want you to be my mate, Harry. I want to love you. I wan't you to be mine." Edward said as he hugged me.

It's that feeling again. The feeling I had when he kissed me. All doubts and negative feeling towards him fades away everytime I feel that feeling, the feeling of being wanted, being loved.

I pushed him away. I took a deep breath and finally decided.

"Okay, I'm now your mate. But I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to live with you." I declared.

He looked happy and sad at the same time.

"Well, it's settled then. I will be the living here with you. I will leave my family. I'm sure they'll understand. They can still visit us here right?" He asked.

I nodded. He then ran to tell his family.

I lied to Edward. I said that I accept being his mate, but I really can't let him be. I feel sad watching him leave. Knowing that he'll never remember he met me. I know that he'll be back to being miserable, but I must do it, he must forget me. I pointed my finger and casted,

_"Obliviate"_

* * *

**a/n: sorry it took me a while updating... I've been busy with school works lately...**

**sorry.. T_T..**

**But here it is... hope you like it as much as the other chapters...**

**I'm sorry for the errors in the chapter prior to this... that was uploaded in such a hurry so I wasn't able to check it...**

**So much for that..**

**Don't forget to review after reading..XD**

**I hope you like it... Thanks for those who favorited, followed and reviewed...**

**I LOVE YOU ALL..! (*kisses*)**

**PS: Revelations are on the way... For those who love or hate Bella, I'll be putting a chapter just for her...**

**For Jacob's fans out there, he'll be coming soon too...**

**And to those who love Hogwarts, don't worry, I'm working on that too...**

**God Bless and more Power to everybody.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor harry potter or any of it's characters. The credits must all be given to Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling..!**

**The idea is all I have for myself...Well, your reviews too...lol :-***

**Do review after reading..! **

* * *

Secluded, that's how I would describe myself. I've been living alone for a very long time now, longer than I've imagined. I can't even remember when I was actually born.

I've been living this life of mine in great misery.

_"I'll be back for you. I promise." _

I held on these words for half my life, first from my father and then from Edward Cullen.

I can't believe how dumb I was to actually _believe _in it.

As my father used to say, _"Loving someone - means you let them go, is not actually true. When that someone really loves you, that someone will stay_ _and do everything just for you."_

I really loved that phrase from my dad, but still he left me. He said he was only doing it for me and for the country. Well, who am I to go against that ordeal.

Unfortunately, until the day I got married, no dad of mine ever showed up. Later did I know he died only fiew years after he left.

No sadder could I be than that day but then again I thought wrong. It breaks my heart to recall how Edward Cullen was able to do the same thing. He too was recruited for war but unlike my dad he did not die. He gained life more than the imaginable. Even after gaining this life he never returned and never had time looking for me….or even our son. He hanged extacy of this new life of his.

It crushed my heart even more when the only person worth living for was still taken away from me. Unfortunate the day I gave birth to our son was also the day his life was taken.

I've never hated anybody like I hate Edward Cullen. If he was still there, our son could have lived, he could have survived from the attack. If Edward he could have saved us, he could have saved me from this course.

I've planned every detail of how I would have my revenge on Edward. I was able too maintain Edward's suffering for this long.

Everyday I've been reminding him how misserable it is to be alone, to be missing someone, to be lonely.

My plan has been going smoothly the way I've wanted it to be, but this new arrived neighbor of their's is giving me a hard time. He made Edward happy, he made him smile. I can't let that happen. He can't be happy.

Sooner, I have to get rid of that new neighbor, the new vampire. I'd have to get rid of Harry.

* * *

**a/n: hey..!**

** sorry it took me this long to update... T_T**

**Schedule has been so hectic...I've been busy in school... exams took place...**

**But then here it is...**

**So what do you think..? Do tell me how it is...**

**I've kept the identity of the narrator hidden but i think it's as obvious as the first chapter..**

**hey, don't forget reviewing...**

**For the readers who followed, reviewed, and made this story one of their favorite.. I LOVE YOU ALL! (*kisses*)**

**DO REVIEW AFTER READING! *wink***

**More power and GOD BLESS..!**

***Hey just wanna share this..! Maybe before I post the next chapter I'd be having another story (ALL HUMANS)..**

**I just saw this wonderful movie and got lots of idea from it but won't actually work with this one nor the other so I'd be doing a new one..! (Feeling happy over here :)**

**So...to those who are supporting this story do extend your support in my next story..!**

**Do wait for it...**

**the title would be - I FORGOT TO SAY I DO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor harry potter or any of it's characters. The credits must all be given to Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling..!**

**The idea is all I have for myself...Well, your reviews too...lol :-***

**Do review after reading..!**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I just stopped running when I felt a thunder like spark hit my body.

I never knew it was possible but I got dizzy for a while there. After resting for a bit, I can't help asking myself _'where am I going?'_. I lost sense of what is happening. I decided to go home.

"Edward, where have you been?" Alice anxiously asked.

"What? Why?" I replied confusingly.

"We'd better get ready 'coz Harry is about to arrive any minute from now." Alice exclaimed.

_Harry? Oh, the one who saved Emmet. I almost forgot._

Not long enough, Harry arrived. I have a fishy feeling about this, Harry. It seems like I've seen him before but I just can't pin point where.

**Movie Night**

"Harry, make yourself feel at home. You have to stay for the evening. Leaving at night might cause you trouble." Carlisle suggested.

_Cause me trouble? Why?_

"Carlisle is reffering to the Quileutes. They round the whole area. An easy way to reach your cave is thru the Quileute land. They might not accept you as fond as we did." Edward interrupted.

My eyes widdend as Edward answers my question.

_Whoa! What a perfect answer to my question!_

Edward just gave me a smirk.

_Shocks! This is creepy!_

Then Edward laughs.

_Is this night gonna be any creppier?_

"Well, actually, it might." Edward laughingly said.

_What the!? HOW!?_

"Harry, don't be creeped out by Edward. He reads thoughts. It's his vampire _gift_." Carlisle explained.

_Gifts? Can my abilities be classified as gifts?_

"Well actually, everyone here has gifts. Would you like to share yours Harry?" Edward asked.

_No he didn't!_

"Yes I did." Edward continued.

_What? This is clearly cheating!_

"Well, I'm sorry Harry"

I had something in mind but can't formulate it clearly. This man is getting on my nerves.

Rosalie is a good target.

"Rosalie!" I called out.

"Yes?" Rosalie replied.

"I would like to tell you that…you are the ugliest vampire that I've ever met!"

Everyone was quite shocked with what I've just done, or actually, said.

"No, you did not just do that!" Emmet looked like he was about to burst in laughter looking at Rosalie's reaction.

Rosalie was sos angry. She was looking at me like I was her food annd all. As she was about to attack, I pointed out my finger and casted,

"Obliviate"

As light passed through my finger and striked Rosalie, the force of my spell caused her to be thrown back.

I ran and was able to catch Rosalie just before she was about to fall down.

Just as I've expected, everyone were still awed by what I've been doing for the past few minutes.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked dizzily.

"Well, I was just telling you how beautiful you were and you've decided to take a seat. Don't you remember?" I followed up.

"You did? Well, thanks Harry but I actually don't remember anything."

"What did you just do Harry?" Emmet rushed to sit by Rosalie.

"Emmet, don't worry. Harry just, sort of, erased few memories of Rosalie's." Edward smilingly explained.

"Oh."

Carlisle and the rest of the family then walked closer clapping in awe with my _presentation_.

Edward just stared at me like he just, paused and decided to just stare. It was a little creepy for me. He looked at me like he did back at the cave. How nice might it feel to know what he is actually thinking right now.

"Eddie, come, the movie is about to start." Emmet sweetly invited Edward.

The family decided to have movie night with me. It was actually sweet but it brought back memories. Memories that still make me feel the pain of loosing people I love.

_This family is much like the Weasleys._

"Who are the Weasleys Harry?" Edward asked.

_Oh shoot!_

"Come on Harry, who are the Weasleys?" Alice added

"Now, Harry, if you don't feel like sharing, you are not obliged to share with us anything that you want to remain private." Carlisle interrupted

"No, it's alright sir. I think its fine to tell you my story. After all, I could just erase your memories by the time I finish sharing."

Everybody laughed except Edward. He was still staring at me seriously.

"Ummmm, should I start from the very beginning? it might take me a while to finnish."

"Take your time Harry, we don't mind staying up all night." Emmet laughingly answered.

"I am the only son of James and Lily Potter. My parents died when I was just a little boy. Actually, they were killed. I grew up with my aunt and his husband and my cousin."

I paused for a while and actually remembered them after a very long time. I took a long and deep breath and then continued.

"When I was still young, I was subjected to enter Hogwarts School of Wizardry. I was fetched by a dear friend, Hagrid."

_Oh how I miss Hagrid._

"I've been in Hogwarts for a very long time. I've learned magic, incantations and there, I've learned how to love."

Alice just paused and was very still.

"What is it dear?" Esme asked.

"A vision of Harry's." Alice replied

_A vision about me?_

"Don't you worry Harry. Soon enough you'll see your mate. I just saw you with a girl of your kind. It seems you will be happy with her."

_A girl of my kind? A wizard or a vampire? Well atleast it's a girl this time._

Edward was about to speak but was not able too because of Rosalie.

"Harry, can you please continue your story?" Rosalie interrupted.

"Oh, ok. Not long enough, dark magic covered Hogwarts. The darkest and most evil wizard who ever lived, Lord Voldemort, wanted Hogwarts and all of the wizard world all for himself."

"I was on the peak of fighting for freedom, when while we were hiding, I accidentally fell on an iced lake. My magic was in no use that time. I was about to die when my _creator_, Victoria, saved me."

"She turned me over to the Volturi and after almost a century later, I decided to leave and live on my own. I lived in a cave to hide from others, to keep my identity a secret and to escape the world I once knew."

"I never thought that there were others who lived near my cave. Not until I interrupted Demetri from capturing Emmet. Then this, you became my…friends."

"Oh Harry, we will always be your friends. As long as we all shal live, and that's like…FOREVER!" Alice exclaimed.

Right after I finished sharing my whole story, everybody then followed.

"Edward, it's your turn. We've all done telling ours. It's time to share yours." Emmet forced Edward.

"Emmet! You know Edward doesn't like sharing. Especially when somebody new is around." Alice added.

"My real name is Edward Anthony Masen."

Everybody was in shock with Edward's sudden action. Everybody including me.

* * *

**a/n: Hey guys..! I'm so sorry for declaring a new story last time but I still can't post it now so I made it sure I'm able to update...**

**So, here's the start...not long from this part the secrets shall be revealed...LOL**

**please do tell me how you feel about it...**

**hit the review button bellow...*wink***

**LOVE yah all and GOD BLESS! mwaahhhh..!**


End file.
